Sleeping Beauty
by Mr.BaseballBat
Summary: A bet is made and limits are pushed. "What? Did you think that I would be okay with this?" Will contain NessxLucas later on. Last one before exams, I swear!


Another story! Yay~! This takes place a few days after 'I'm Grateful For' but it's not a Ness fear fic. Thanks for all the support with the other two stories, it means a lot you guys! This one is going to have chapters so go ahead and add that follow.

Enjoy!

* * *

A giggle. A murmur. A bout of laughter. Lucas opened the door leading to his shared room and found four of his closest friends idling around. Ness was lying on the floor, dishevelled hair showing from the absence of his cap, located shortly on the other side of the room by Lucas. Popo was lying on the small couch, legs tangled with Nana's watching 'Ben 10'. Toon Link apparently fancied playing Spiderman, practically jumping off the walls, for about an hour if he had drank what Lucas thought he had: A Big City Cola.

"Uh.. H-Hey guys." Lucas greeted with an awkward and stiff wave.

Flipping himself up, grunting, Ness sprinted to the door and slammed it shut, almost hitting Lucas in the process, eyes glinting with mischief. Lucas didn't have time to sigh.

"Lucas! Play a game with us!" His voice dripped with enthusiasm and just begged to be shared.

Lucas glanced at the others, the siblings were uninterested and Toon Link was evidently pre-occupied. Looking back to Ness, he felt sorry for him. He had been away for almost the whole day fighting in contests and Ness had no one to play with. Sure, the others were here but that was only for conversation and company.

"F-Fine," A stutter, the apprehension building as he signed an early will, "What game is it?"

"Wait for it..." Ness grinned as he teased his friend, "Sleeping Beauty!"

Lucas' head cocked in confusion. _What?_

"... What's that?"

"You pretend to sleep while we try to wake you up in some way, that is, open your eyes or laugh for ten minutes! Come on, it'll be fun, Luke!" Cheater. Ness knew that Lucas had a soft spot for that nickname. Especially from _him._

"What happens if you wake me up, or w-whatever?"

"Um... I don't actually know, we win, I guess?"

"We?" Nana spoke up from the couch, "We're not playing if that's the whole game."

"Oh yeah? What would you do, huh?" Ness asked haughtily. It wasn't like his choice of winnings were exactly superior to any idea of hers.

"Bet! Make a bet! Everyone loves bets!" Toon Link almost shouted as he didn't cease to run and jump.

Lucas turned worried when he heard a serious voice chime, "I have an idea."

* * *

"Wha-? WHAT? No! I'm not doing that!" Lucas shrieked.

"But, Luke!" Ness whined.

"N-no. That's final."

"But you said that you'd do anything!"

"NOT THAT!"

A sniff.

"Ness...! I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted..."

"So you'll play?!"

A sigh.

"Y-yeah..." What were the chances of him winning anyway?

* * *

Lucas closed his eyes after he lay down on the couch as the others gathered around him, with the exception of Toon Link. He immediately regretted it. He was so vulnerable. They could do anything to him; tickle him, jowl-slap him, and the whole thing would be over. But, if he opened his eyes now, he would lose for sure.

Thankfully, they played by the rules and only threw verbal attacks at him. Some of them were funny but if Lucas made even the smallest smile, Ness would call it.

After about seven minutes of this, they began to get desperate. Well, _Ness_ began to get desperate. Popo and Nana were just playing to pass the time. Lucas had to admit, his carefully maintained face was something to be proud of. Even listening to Ness' huffs of frustration when he refused to react almost made him laugh on several occasions.

At some point, Ness had tried to inflict his mischievous hands upon Lucas but Popo and Nana had intercepted him. He had the same idea at this point but resolved that it would end in the same way. They continued attempting to make Lucas laugh or smile fruitlessly for a little while longer until there was only thirty seconds or so left. Popo and Nana became bored, came to terms with the fact that Lucas would win, took interest in the drowsy Toon Link and the TV.

Sulking, Ness observed Lucas. Though he had been watching for any sign of life in his face for the past nine and a half minutes, Ness hadn't really _looked_ at his friend. It was only the exterior that he had been watching, not what was under the surface. His round face that Ness could imagine Lucas' mother holding dearly. The slight curve of his eyebrows resting above the peaceful eyelids, dusted with pretty lashes. The small nose that was slightly hooked upwards at the tip in its own unique 'Lucas' way. The delicate bow-shaped lips that tempted Ness to no end, he only having resisted their callings for knowledge that his friend would not approve. All these qualities he had missed before where adored by Ness and he had so little time to soak in every detail of Lucas' innocence.

Coming back to himself, Ness averted his eyes. _What if the others saw that?_ Discreetly turning his head, he noticed Popo and Nana in the mini-kitchen talking and Toon Link was nowhere to be seen. A flush resonated from the bathroom door. Ah, there he was.

He was running out of time. He needed to win this bet. Turning his head to look at Lucas once more, he noted how tense Lucas had become. It was almost time and no one had said anything to make him laugh for a while. He knew something was coming, he just didn't know what.

Ness leant down, an idea almost unravelled to the world, hovered above his best friend and readied himself. Glancing up to the wall clock to his right, he only had six seconds left.

He couldn't do it. Gathering his wits, Ness moved away and inhaled deeply before blowing air into Lucas' face sharply. On edge already, Lucas' eyes snapped open in surprise but closed immediately. It didn't matter, Ness had seen it. The timer that they set on the alarm clock by Lucas' bed buzzed, signalling game over.

"YES! I win!" Ness shouted giddily, arms thrown outwards.

"Not so loud, Ness..." Toon Link held his head in his hands as he sat doubled over on a chair. His high hadn't lasted as long as Lucas', who was far too familiar with Big City Cola's.

"Oh. Yeah. Well done and whatever." The two uninterested ice climbers said in unison.

"..." As Ness grinned, his eyes habitually searched for Lucas, finding him on the couch still. His cheerful smirk wavered as Lucas' head dipped low, arms circling around his middle.

He lowered his arms to his sides and joined Lucas on the couch hesitantly.

"Are you okay?" Genuine concern chiselled deep into Ness' expression though Lucas didn't see it.

A look of pure disdain, among other hurt-filled emotions, flashed across Lucas' face as he stared at the ground. Ness had never seen it before and leaned back to give Lucas space. Finally turning his head, Lucas glared deep into Ness' eyes, picked him apart mentally.

"No. No, I'm not okay." His voice was like sandpaper, scratchy and harsh, filed any sadness away from his voice, replaced with a finish of anger.

Ness flinched ever so slightly but Lucas glimpsed it, seized it and wrung it for all it was worth. There was no time for hesitations and stammers, Lucas' anger boiled and seemed to burn any innocence he was holding onto.

"What? Did you think that I would be okay with this? Though I said no; _you_," Lucas almost spat the word with distaste, "You went ahead, made me feel bad, and put me in this humiliating situation!" Lucas had raised his voice to the point that it was attracting attention from the others, who all left in a hurry.

"Lucas... I-" Ness started but was promptly cut off by the image of Lucas' hands clenching and unclenching as if making a threat or a decision. Or both.

Lucas stood promptly and moved to face Ness. Though he was distanced, Ness still readied his leg muscles to take off if that unspoken threat made itself known. He had never seen Lucas this way. He had never been ready to run from him. Though he angered him from time to time, Lucas would eventually brush it off after a few minutes to calm down. It didn't seem as though that would be happening for awhile.

Lucas made a decision: hands clenched. His right fist lifted to his head, eyes sluggishly noticed its new location. Tears pricked at them and removed the vision of blood red. His raised fist lowered quickly.

One last final glance at the cowering Ness, Lucas sprinted from the room.

* * *

Lifting his head from his crossed arms, Lucas glared at the moisture on his arms. Why did he always have to cry so much? As Lucas' eyes travelled upwards to look at his surroundings he berated himself. He found himself in a dark place, literally and mentally. After he had fled from his room, Lucas seemed to have blacked out and found himself here. He could only remember what he had almost done.

How _could_ he? Lucas had never even thought about hurting any of his friends because, well, it's obvious. That was the first time that he had had to restrain himself from such an act towards his best friend. But, on the other hand, how could he not? Ness had humiliated him with the bet. He understood that he had indeed agreed to making the bet but Ness had cheated.

Indeed, he could wallow and sulk pathetically or he could do himself justice and show everyone what type of person he is. His father had raised him to be an honourable young boy and to never take no as an answer, even from himself. If that was the case, Lucas was going to be the greatest freaking honourable lad there ever was, and face his unfortunate fate with at least a shred of dignity.

He stood, faltered, regained his balance. Stumbling in the dark, Lucas placed his hands on the wall that he had been sitting against and felt around for a door. Eventually, after many false alarms and trips he found the door and finally, the handle. Opening the exit, Lucas found the halls to be a murky grey. His stomach growled violently. It must have been night-time.

Saddened, as he had missed his omelets at dinner, Lucas tried to figure out where he was and how to get back to his and Ness' room. He was _not_ looking forward to seeing Ness so soon... but he had to apologise.

* * *

Closing the door as gently as he could, Lucas crept over to his bed and quietly got under the sheets with his everyday clothes still on. Taking a deep breath, Lucas closed his eyes, readied himself for sleep.

"L-Lucas?"

_Oh no._ How could he have forgotten? Lucas heard shuffling from Ness' bed and light footsteps advancing towards him.

Without asking permission, Ness got into Lucas' bed and hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry, Lucas... I thought you hated me... that you left me..." Ness' apology was broken by his small sobs. He contemplated asking him about his delusion from the other day, but decided against it. Lucas' hands automatically went to Ness' back to comfort him but he was on auto-pilot, it was expected. What was not expected, however, was an apology from Ness.

"It's o-okay, Ness. I'm sorry too. I-I didn't want to make you feel all alone, I just... had to cool down after... y-you know..." Lucas was starting to ramble when he heard a sleepy murmur, "Mmm, Luke... it's okay, I get it... M'you don't hafta do the thing..."

Lucas' eyes widened with pleasant surprise but narrowed shortly after with determination.

"N-no."

He was met with sleepily confused onyx eyes.

"I'll do it. I-It was a bet and I should keep my word, a-after all." Lucas stated with nervous resolution. A smile bore itself upon Ness' lips and in his eyes as he laid his head back down on the pillow, asleep in Lucas' arms instantly.

This was it. Starting tomorrow, Lucas had to wear girl's clothes for a month. Thirty days. Seven-hundred and twenty hours. Forty-three-thousand, eight-hundred and twenty-nine point one minutes. Every single one, a sharp pain foreshadowing his torture to come. He was not going to enjoy this at all.

* * *

For all of those who find it cute for Lucas to wear girl's clothes, add a follow. For all of those who don't, add a follow _and_ a review.


End file.
